


In the Loop

by VampiricYoshi



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricYoshi/pseuds/VampiricYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara's getting tired of Batman keeping her an arm's-length away from cases. ((this was a dream I had -- do not take it seriously))</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Loop

Dream of 1.14.10 written on 1.16.10

"No."

"But "

"I said no."

"But "

I squeaked when the Dark Knight whirled around, his cape cutting through the air, and faced me with the white slits on his mask narrowed. "No, Barbra," he stated sternly. "It's too dangerous for you; I've got to handle this ALONE."

I clenched my fists and glared at him angrily. "Look, Bruce, I don't care!" I told him. "You always say it's too dangerous and leave it at that, but this time you're just over-exaggerating that! What's different this time?"

"What's different is that this is REALLY dangerous and under no circumstances are you to come with me!" Batman responded.

I scowled, but after a moment I decided that it would be better to stop arguing with him. I sighed and folded my arms. It was no use right now.

"Fine," I grumbled. "You win. I'll stay out of this one if that's what you really want." I wasn't surprised when he gave me a look of suspicion. He had a right to be, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Look, it's fine. You handled yourself pretty well without me before, so I guess I don't have anything to worry about." I looked up at him and smiled. "Let me know how it turns out in the end, okay?"

He looked at me for a minute, but he then inclined his head slightly, telling me he believed me. Well, maybe he really didn't believe me, but I knew he was at least going to leave it at that.

***

_So what am I gonna do?_ I kept asking myself. I needed to figure out a way to find out Batman's problem, but this time I didn't have a plan of action. I didn't have one, and I knew I needed one quick if I was going to do anything for him.

"What's wrong, red?" my friend Tammy asked.

"Work sucks, that's what," I mumbled. "The big guy's trying to keep me out of the loop again."

"Man," Sasha said, "that DOES suck, especially for you."

"I want to help him, but he's making it hard," I continued. "Usually I can deal with that and work around it, but nothing's really coming up."

At that moment, an electronic trilling sound came from a device that was in my pocket. Without hesitation I pulled it out and looked at the screen. Sure enough, the bat icon on it was blinking in sync with the sound that the device emitted. It was time for work.

"What's that thing?" Sasha asked. "A cell phone?"

"Sorta," I replied.

"And what's the Bat-Signal doing on it?" Tammy asked. "Is the Batman calling you or something?"

"No." I smiled. "Hey, guys do you want to see what I actually do for work?"

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> [DeviantArt](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/art/Batgirl-and-the-Loop-202315938)   
>  [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6816007/1/In-the-Loop)
> 
>  
> 
> (original comment from 2011)  
> I wrote this well over a year ago and I never uploaded it. That's just weird....
> 
> Anyway, I was going through what few fanfictions I had written and I happened to find this little diddy. I never put it up, assuming that I would do it later -- **procrastination at work people!** XD
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Apparently Sasha and Tammy (No clue where the crap they came from honestly) are Babs' friends who later become Power Ranger-like sidekicks with bright colored suits and matching motorbikes. Where Babs found those (in my dream) I have no clue.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this up for you guys. There is more to the story -- a little, but there is. It's just that I've got so many projects open already that I need to finish up or at least update more regularly.
> 
> We'll have a poll I guess -- + if you want it continued, - if you don't, and ~ if you don't give a crap XD
> 
> Cheezy title considering the running joke that's in the actual cartoon series. Watch a few episodes of The Batman with Barbera Gordon in it and you'll get it, I guess.
> 
>  **The Batman (c) DC Comics  
> **  
>  Writing and title art (c) me -- don't steal it or the Dark Knight shall come and cut you with his magical swishing cape! XD 
> 
> PS - I'm surprised that my writing style didn't seem to change much in a year. Hum... it's not as obvious with drawings at least.


End file.
